The Demons and the Promised Ones
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Soul Eater is a demon who has been sealed for centuries now that he's free he seeks his promised one can he free his brother's from their seals with the aid of his promised one and her friends
1. The Demon

A man stood in front of a mirror "show me what's promised to me."

The mirror flashed before showing the image of a girl with ash blond hair and emerald green eyes.

The man smiled "she's the spitting image of her ancestor."

The man stepped back as the image stepped out from the mirror he caressed her cheek and smile "show me where she is."

The imaged flashed and the words 'not able' appeared.

The man growled "what do you mean not able you over sized magic eight ball?"

The mirror flashed again 'she has not been born yet.'

The clenched his fist "then tell me when she'll be born you stupid piece of glass."

The mirror flashed "1993."

The smiled "that's just a few years away, now show me her parents."

An image of Spirit and Kami appeared on the screen.

The man grinned "where will they be when she's born?"

A map appeared and a red dot appeared over the words Death City.

Than man turned "you are useful.

The man left his mirror room and went down a set of stairs and enters a sitting room and snapped and a legion of bats appeared "make sure you just get what I'll need can get the rest later." the bat flew off in all directions

The man sat with a smile "Maka Albarn you will be mine like or not."

The bats continued to fly around this time carrying bags outside and loaded them into the back seat of a car.

The man walked out and closed the door behind him not bothering to lock it and walked to the car before he got in he snapped again and the bats vanished.

He made sure he had everything he needed and got in his car and left the place he'd called home for years. He drove through the dessert and came upon a sign 'welcome to Death City where the shadows come alive.'

he chuckled before he continued on into the city and looked around "this town is kinda nice." he passed a large school and frowned "looks like I'm going back to school." he made it into the inner part of the city and smiled at how dark it was he smirked when he saw a potion and other magic shops every few buildings "it's like this place was made for me."


	2. The Promised One

An ash blond sixteen year old shot up eyes wide in terror as an odd feeling crawled through her chest.

An elderly woman stepped inside the room and frowned "you had the dream again didn't you Maka?"

Maka frowned pulling her knees to her chest "it gets more visible each time it's my wedding I'm marrying a man I don't know it was odd it felt like I knew him somehow grams."

Her grandmother frowns "Maka it's time I told this is a secret our family has kept since before you were born."

Maka sighed "well what is it."

her grandmother sighed "Long before you were born our family's clan leader (this side of her family's Japanese) made a deal with Tamashī no taberu hito to save the life of he's daughter and in exchange they made a blood oath before the demon was sealed away that one of his descendents would be his bride when he returned."

Translation : Eater of Soul.

Maka glared at the ground "what does this have to do with my dreams?"

Her grandmother frowned "he's returned you are to be his bride."

Maka went wide eyed "No it can't be me."

Her Grandmother shook her head "I'm sorry Maka but it is you it's said that the one that is to be his bride will see him in her dreams."

Maka looked like she on the brink of tears "why me why was I given this curse."

Her grandmother growled at her "Maka that's disrespectful."

Maka glared at the ground "I don't care why should I respect someone I don't even know?"

Her grandmother sighed "He has power Maka he could fight death himself if he wished rumors say he has his own library that holds a vast quantity of books not seen by human eyes."

Maka smiled "you had me at his own library."

her grandmother smiled "that's the spirit, go back to sleep or at least try to."

Maka nodded crawling back into bed "do you think he'll come for me soon?"

her grandmother shrugged "I believe he'll be here soon."

Maka frowned "how soon?"

her grandmother shook her head "that I can't say no go to sleep."

Maka nodded "good Night Grams."


	3. Information Revealed

Soul paced his underground library pulling scrolls off the shelves as he pasted them as he exited his library he counted the scroll in his arms. the star, the skull, the blood and the dragon. he paused and walked back to one the shelves and pull out a book written in elfish (he'll need a sample of elfish writing.) and left the room to ready himself for his first day of the new school year.

Maka sat up slowly slammer her fist on her alarm clock and grabbed her close and headed for the shower. When she went down stair for break she found her grandmother sitting at the table holding a onyx tear on a piece of twain.

Maka placed a hand on her grandmother's shoulder "Grams what's that."

Her grandmother turned "the black tear it's enchanted with elf magic ,you see maka this was a gift your father wanted you to have when the time came one of few things that man left you at can be useful. this is from his side of your family tree."

Maka moved the hair from her ears "The elf side."

Her grandmother stood placing it over her head "Get on now you're running late."

Maka grabbed the toast from form the table and ran out the door. when she arrived at School she was quickly assimilated into the crowd. the hall was loud and full of chatter as she floated through it into her first class junior science with Franken Stein. he was an odd man she often wondered what the councilor saw in the man.

Soul trolled in an hour late like normal. He ignored the looks or comments people made as he walked toward the library where he knew Maka would be. Something was off he could feel it her soul was shaking. He entered the library he senses her soul again it had gotten worse but he was getting closer. He didn't like what he saw some blond had her trapped against the book case.

The blond whispered "Come on just one date it won't hurt."

Maka glared at him "how many times do I have to tell you I have a boyfriend."

The blond inched closer "Just spend some time with me then you'll change you mind."

Soul walked out "Maka where have you been I've been looking for you all day."

Maka freed herself from the blond "I'm sorry I was talking with?"

the blond crossed his arms "Hiro."

Soul took Maka's hand "Come along Maka we need to talk."

Soul took Maka out back behind the school and sat against the wall Maka sat next to him.

Maka turned "How did you know my name?"

Soul sat up "I don't just know you name I know most thing about you, I know you detest uncooked fish and love books, do you know me?"

Maka looked him in the eye "You haunt my dreams eater of souls."

Soul smiled "So you are the chosen of the Albarn clan the descendent."

Maka turned away "I did you make the contract?"

Soul looked at his hands "I love her and wanted to marry her i gave your clan the curse out of spite when she married someone else I'm not the only demon to back this deal my lord tied the red string to my four brother and four girls born that would be now of you r age but you are the key."

Maka looked at him confused "the key to what?"

soul smiled "Their freedom ,they were sealed away by ancient elves, you father having elf blood was not a random occurrence it was fate. he was given elf blood so that you can help me free my brothers you can read the scrolls the elfish comes naturally to any elf if someone who's just a part."

Maka looked at him "Do you know who the other girls are."

Soul shakes his head "All I know is that the one that wear the red string will be close to the key."

Maka sighed absent mindedly leaning on Soul "This is gonna take some time."

soul wrapped his arm around her "Time is something we don't have."


	4. Enter the Dragon

Something told Soul to get Maka away from Hero it might have been the black rings that were his pupils and his grey roots ,or the more obvious to Soul was an elfish symbol for scout on the side of his neck.

Soul was walking Maka home when a thought hit him _"How did Hero know her?"_

Maka turned to him "Soul is something wrong?"

Soul shook his head "No just thinking."

Maka takes his hand "Come on we're almost there."

Maka begins to pull soul along toward her house. when her grandmother opened the door she gasped and fell to her knees.

Her grandmother bowed "Eater-Sama I knew you would come but I didn't think it would be this soon."

Soul smiled "Stand Caoimhe there is no need to bow." (The name means beauty and gentleness.)

Maka watches as her grandmother stood starring at the ground.

Soul smiled and hugged her grandmother much to her own confusion "you given me a gift allow me to give you one."

Soul stepped back and Maka's grandmother put a hand to her face before looking at her hair "what did you do to me?"

Soul smiled "I returned every year that you took care of maka as of today twelve."

Maka eyed him "how did you do that?"

Soul smiled "I have books of magic for decades a simply used one of the spells in have in my memory."

Maka walked toward the couch "I want to know more about these brothers of yours."

Soul smiled and sat next to her "Which would you like to hear of first."

Maka thought for a moment "The Dragon."

soul pulled out the scroll with a dragon eye on the ends "Raymond is the demon of dragons he can take on a dragon like form, he's okay but he has an anger problem." the seal of scroll began to glow "What this soon?"

a suit case fell in a window as a girl in black climbed in "Hey maka can I crash here my dad's in prison again."

Soul watched as a invisible red string went from the scroll to her right ring finger "she's the Dragon's Bride." he whispered he whispered to Maka "She one of them."

Maka made a confused face "How."

Soul shrugged "I don't question magic."

Maka motioned to her other side "cass come sit down we need to tell you something."

Cass sat on the couch arm "Yeah?"

Soul handed her the scroll "We need you to open this."

Cass took the scroll like it would blow up and slowly removed the seal and found a summoning circle."

soul slowly took the scroll away and the circle vanished he turned back to Cass "You need to come with us?"

Cass eyed him "Where are we going."

The three entered the closest cave Soul leading the way (because he can see in the dark). He stopped and spread the scroll on the ground and motioned the girls over form a triangle.

Cass stood "So why are we here?"

soul smiled showing his teeth "Freeing an imprisoned demon." he sighed "We are freeing Raymond the Demon of Dragon."

Cass looked at him like he was nuts "and do we have to do it here and why do you need me."

Soul rolled his eyes "Without you the circle won't show and we're here because he's imprisoned in the demon realm on this spot and this is the only place he well be allow through." he looked at Maka "You ready?"

Maka nodded and began "Come forth Dragon I open the gate that hold you there come and met the one who wear the red string that is tied to you." (For the sake of my sanity (what little is left) the spell will be in English.)

The scroll began to burn as a man in black slowly began to form as the ashes began to swirl. He had grey eyes like a dragon his skin was a tan color his nails were claw like. His shoulder were broad he was a little taller than Soul and had an X shaped scar over his nose.

the new comer popped his neck "a hundred years can give you such a crick in you the next." he saw Soul "you kept you promise sharky."

Soul smiled " Ray ,is there ever a time I haven't and no father told me to."

Ray looked toward the girls "Which one is mine?"

Soul put his arm around Maka "well they're people not things but this one is mine."

Ray smiled "this one's hotter anyway."

Maka growled "How dare you I am pretty."

Soul pulled her into his arms "You very pretty Maka now calm down."

the group returned Maka's house Cass keeping her distance from Ray.

Cass glared at Ray "Why does he keep saying I'm his."

Soul pulled a book from his bag "Because you are his Promised one ,the one that can free him from the demon realm and in return he will marry you ."and grant you immortality."

Cass rose a brow "you're talking Crazy."

Maka grand mother came in setting a tray on the coffee table "He is not lying to you it is you fate you were chosen by their father the god of death to free him and aid in the battle to come.

Cass made a confused face "Battle what battle."

Soul stood "No is not the time, I don't want to have to explain this three more times."

Maka grander mother went to closet in the corner "Cass you can have the guest room Ray's on the couch."

Soul helped Maka up "I was hoping that Maka would want to see my home and tomorrow since there's no school I could show her my library."

Maka smiled "I like that but I friend mine's in a martial art tournament tomorrow."

Cass snapped "Yeah Baki's in that isn't she."

Soul whispered in maka's ear "you could still come to see my home and I could show you my library after the tournament."

Maka nodded "Just let me go get something's."

Maka's grandmother eyed him "Promised or not you try anything this soon my granddaughter I'll send you back."

Soul smiled "It's worth the wait."

Maka came back with a small bag "See you tomorrow Grams."

her grandmother smiled "Remember if he try's get you do something you don't want just say no."

Maka smiled "I will."

after Maka left her grandmother sat on the couch with a sigh "my guess he keeps his resolve a month then takes her innocence or she might just give it to him sooner."


	5. The Event in The Library

Soul led Maka into his library his hands over her eyes "I know I original want to show this tomorrow but I don't need you getting lost Chīsana usage."

Translation :"little rabbit" in Japanese

Maka rose a brow beneath soul's hand "Soul what does that mean?"

Soul smiled against her neck "little rabbit."

Maka reached up to moves Soul's hands "Soul can you move your hands?"

Soul took his hands away "Take a look Maka."

Maka made a face of shock "How did you get these they all look ancient."

the room was small but there were bookshelves from floor to ceiling covered with ancient books tombs and scrolls.

Soul smiled "this is just my favorites there more in a sub level."

Maka watched over to one of the books shelves "Some many spell books." she said to herself.

Soul walked up behind maka placing his hands on her hips "I've waited centuries to get my hands on you."

Maka froze "Soul what are you doing."

Soul turned her and pinned her to the bookshelf "you look so much like the woman I once loved but she betrayed me but I'll make sure you stay with me.

Maka looked at him fear showing in her eyes "Soul what are you saying?"

Soul licked her neck before sinking his teeth into it and pulled away smiling when she moaned"You taste like her to."

Maka was crying "Why are you doing this?"

Soul smiled undoing the buttons on her blouse "Because I've waited long enough."

Soul growled as he pushed Maka against the bookshelves forcing her lips to hers and his hand gripped her thighs. Soul reached down and began to tease her causing her to emit a loud catlike purr. He freed himself and began thrust into her.

Soul nipped at her throat and whispered "I can make my little kitty purr ,Kitty like."

Maka whimpered "Yes."

Soul growled "Good." his throats became more forceful as Maka's whimpers became moans. "kitty's a masochist."

Maka growled against soul's throat "Demon's a sadist."

Soul smile biting her neck "I know." he thrust into her for the final time as Maka bit his neck to fight back her screams as she came.

soul let maka down and lifted her head and kissed her lips "You were a good girl It would have hurt a lot more if you'd fought me."

Maka stood on shaking legs "where can I get cleaned up now I feel dirty."

Soul opened the door "up stairs fist door in the right hall, we'll you be okay on your own?"

Maka nodded wiping her eyes "Yes I just need some time to myself."

Soul left after her "The bedrooms on the opposite hall your things are in there.

It had been over an hour since Maka left to clean herself up and Soul was getting worried. he stood slowly and left to check on her.

Soul knocked on the bathroom door "Maka are you alright in there." he heard the shower and sobs "Maka I'm coming in."

When Soul came in he saw Maka through the shower's glass door she had her knees curled up to her chest as the shower was set as hot as it could go he saw the steam rising from the top. he could tell Maka was crying. he turned to see Maka's close from earlier in the trash covered in blood.

Soul sat on the toilet as he whisper to himself "I did this." he took Maka close from the trash and caste a spell on them removing the blood stains folded them and set them on the sink Soul knocked on the shower door "Maka come out this can't be healthy."

Maka stood up and turned away from him "Grab me a towel."

Soul did as she ask holding it open for her "her you go when you're ready."

Maka let Soul wrap her in the large towel and kept her head down and allowed Soul to hug her.

Soul rested his head on her shoulder "I'm sorry I couldn't fight it anymore I've been saving himself for you since her betrayal I didn't want to do that this soon."

Maka nodded against his shoulder "It felt good you just scared me."

Soul kissed her check "If I ever get like that do what ever it takes to get me out my last wist is to scare you."

Maka nodded against his neck "I Promise."

Soul picked her up "I set out something I thought you would sleep in while I waited for you."

Soul carried Maka back to the bed room and helped her into a loose t-shirt shorts then and into bed moving to get behind her.

Soul wrapped his arms around her "I promise I'll protect for all evils even myself."


	6. What if?

Soul got to his knees before statue of Lord Death in silent pray to his father. His guilt and woke him up just after he was able to soothe Maka to sleep. He knew what he did was wrong but his body acted on its own as if his psychical need to touch her had control. He stared at his hands the look in her eye was the look that a deer made before being attacked by a wolf.

"I've killed countless enemies and the fear in the eyes of a woman in fear cripples my pride it was all just like she was I thought she would have put up a fight I'm glad I was able to please her." he sighed "Father give me guidance."

The statue moved to place a hand on his shoulder "You're actions are to blame on yourself you let your needs build up inside and eventually that dam was going to burst."

Soul frowned "But father you said yourself that it is better to wait for the chosen one before I spread my seed."

The statue sighed "That I did we don't need a world full of your bastards, how goes freeing your brothers?"

Soul smiled "I've freed the dragon."

The statue nodded "The freeing of the star must be done tonight during the meteor shower."

Soul rose a brow "Why tonight?"

The statue took away it's hand "unlike the others the star was trapped within a meteor and tonight it will hit the earth."

Soul frowned "I have yet to find his chosen one."

the statue growled "Then find her today the meteor mush be found before any human can."

Soul stood "Yes father."

The statue nodded "Now go she'll be awake soon."

Soul stood and left his sanctuary his eyes closed in thought.

Soul sat watching as Maka moved around the kitchen she had a limp in her step as she moved again his guilt came he stood and walked over to her.

he placed his hands on her hips "Maka let me do that you're struggling to stand."

Maka nodded and sat "okay we have to go soon."

Soul proceeded to do what maka was doing before with little to no effort "Cream sugar?"

Maka smiled "Yes please."

Soul placed a cup of coffee in front of Maka before sitting next to her "So we need to find the bride of the star today."

Maka sat straighter "you said that the ones who wear the ribbons are close to the key since I'm the key what if the ones that wear the ribbons are my friends?"

Soul stroked his invisible beard "it makes as much since as anything else I've seen or done involving magic maybe its fate."

Maka shrugged "what if becoming my friends made them chosen?"

Soul rubbed his head "Too many what if it's giving me a head ache."

Maka stood "It's time to go if we want to be there on time."

Soul stood "yeah I'm coming." _"What if she's right?"_


	7. Releasing the Star

Cruise stood in his zone soda in hand " Hey I'll get to the story in a moment but if there's anything you'd like me to discuses in my next rant please send it to my creator in a PM." he smirked "so the votes have been tallied I get to live but that doesn't effect this story this will be Tsubaki's entry chapter they next will be Liz and or patti if you have an idea where Kid or Chrona should be released put it in a review." he bowed "thanks for you time."

Soul sat in the stands with Maka scroll of the star in the sleeve of his jacket as they watched the tournament.

Soul sat with an odd expression on his face _"The go into combat for just a trophy?" _

Maka looked at him smiling "What do you think they'd kill their opponent?"

Soul shrugged "The last time I saw an event like this that exactly how they ended it they last alive was the victor and when he one he received real gold not plastic."

Maka frowned "well we can't do that anymore there are laws about it."

Soul frowned "your modern laws that all the fun out of living."

Maka smiled "there are fun things that are within the law." she turned back to the match that was starting "there she is." she pointed to a girl a year older than Maka from the look of it she was close to her black belt.

soul slid the scroll from his pocket and watch as the red appeared and went to the girls ring finger "It's her she the Star's Bride."

Maka smiled "Good now relax you look creepy."Soul slowly let his shoulder drop and a sigh escaped his lips "Now just watch the match and we'll go talk to her."

Maka leaned on Soul as the match began. Tsubaki was stronger than her opponent she knew that. the match was the quickest as Tsubaki beat her opponent with a single blow.

Maka watch with Soul to Tsubaki her hugging his arms as the walk "Tsubaki can we talk to you for a moment?"

Tsubaki draped her towel over her shoulders "What is it that you need Maka?"

Soul handed her the scroll "See if you can open this."

Tsubaki simply ran her nail over the seal "there what about it?"

Maka smiled "that's a summon scroll Tsubaki you're need for the summoning."

Tsubaki dropped the scroll "I know who you are Eater and I also know what your kind have done."

Maka held up her hands in defense "Tsubaki calm down."

Tsubaki stood "I will not calm down Maka your dating a demon one of the shinigami's sons he could take not only your soul but the souls of everyone her with a mere thought."

Soul fangs came out as he growled and picked up the scroll "The dark elves are the true threat her not the demon I just want to free my brother they want to plunge your world into darkness I can stop but only if I can release my brothers."

Tsubaki mentally weighed her choice "Eternal darkness release a demon?"

Soul face palmed " do you really need to weigh it out?"

Tsubaki frowned "Alright I help you."

Soul Maka and Tsubaki watched as the metor that held the demon of stars fell through the air in a ball of blue fire.

Soul led the charge "There it isn't far from here."

the three ran over to the meteor stick out of the ground like an iceberg in water."

Soul tossed the unrolled scroll on top of the meteor "Maka do your thing."

Maka's eyes glowed " Come forth Demon of Stars I open the gate that hold you there come and met the one who wear the red string that is tied to you."

not only did the scroll turn to dust be the meteor crumbled into shards and a figure stood in the hole that was left "Hey buddy give me a hand out of here."

soul reached down and pulled out a blue haired young man he wore ninja gear and a long black scarf .

Tsubaki opened and shut her mouth "Black Star?"

Black Star smiled and turned to her "Tsubaki is it really you?"

Tsubaki smiled "Yeah it's me I've missed you."

Soul and Maka shared a look "What the hell?"

Tsubaki brushed her hair back revealing a golden mark that was princess written in elfish "I'm the princess of the light elves the last of my kind I meet Black Star before he was sealed away I've waited decades for me to turn I had to act like I didn't know to ease the threat."

Soul smirked "I knew you were acting just didn't know why as for the dark elves I smelled them everywhere ."

Black Star let out a yawn "Tsubaki can we go home I'm tired?"

Tsubaki smiled "After the day I've had thay sounds nice Black Star,follow me." she led Black Star away leaving soul and Maka standing there confused."

Soul held out his arm "Let's go home we're done here."


	8. The Princes of Blood and Death

Soul enter the school Maka under his arm. He could feel her shaking as Hero approached them that damn false smile on his lips.

Hero took Maka's hand and attempted to kiss "Has your mind changed Maka?"

Maka jerked her hand away "Leave me alone."

Hero frowned "Such a shame we could have had fun together."

A chorus of knuckles popping was heard behind hero "She said leave."

Hero turned "One of you can beat me in a." his voice became a croak "Fight."

There stood Black Star and Ray anyone could see their were ready to strike. Hero backed away until he was out of sight.

Ray sighed "That guy stunk of dark elf why haven't you kill him yet?"

Soul shrugged "Can't just slit his throat people will see hey where are Cass and Tsubaki?"

Black Star shrugged "Class I think that's where they told me they were headed we just wanted to see want the problem was well we gotta be getting back now." with that Black Star and ray turned leaving Soul and Maka standing there alone.

A pair of blonds ran over "Maka who is this Adonis standing next to you?"

Maka looked up at the sound of her name "Oh hey Liz hi Patti this is Soul."

Soul waved weakly "Hey."

Liz whispered to Maka "Is he single?"

Soul smiled pulling Maka closer "Nope but I got a brother."

Liz sighed "If you're talking about blue berry and the living ink blot we've met."

Soul smiled "No not them tell you what met us at the park and I'll introduce you to me brothers."

Liz turned "sure what ever come on patti."

Patti turned "kay, see you later Maka."

When they were out of sight Maka turned to Soul "You trick them didn't you?"

Soul began walking "No I twisted the truth, come you have class."

Liz stood eyes trained on patti as she played with children on the jungle gym. If she didn't Patti would run off somewhere.

Liz growled "Where are they?"

Soul and Maka appeared the second her back was turned.

Liz stared in shock "How did you? You know what never mind."

Soul stared walking in the direction of a wooded area "Change of plans only one of my brothers will be meeting us here he'll be in the woods."

Liz shrugged "Come one patti."

Patii hopped up "Kay."

the four stood in the darkness of the wooded area forming a square soul placed the scroll of the blood prince in Patti's hand.

Soul smiled "would you mind opening this?"

Patti nodded "Kay." she undid the seal and it pricked her finger "Ouchy ." she dropped the scroll to the ground .

Soul healed her wound on her finger "Sorry about that Maka do your thing."

Maka's eyes began to glow "Come forth demon of blood, I open the gate that hold you there come and met the one who wear the red string that is tied to you."

Liz watched as the scroll began to born "Maka how'd you."

Soul closed his eyes "Shush just watch."

The scroll began to swill as if blown in the wind into a human form. the form was thin with bright pink hair dress in grey that appeared to be once a black color.

Soul grabbed the form as it fell forward "Chrona wake up this isn't nap time."

Chrona shook her head "Sorry I'm just really sleepy."

Soul stood him up "Your being rude Chrona." he turned to face patti "Say hello to Patti."

Patti waved frantically "Hey."

Chrona waved weakly "Hi."

Soul threw his arm over Maka's shoulder "get acquainted on the way."

Liz followed Patti walking with Chrona behind her "Wait where are we going?"

Soul sighed "you'll see when we get there."

Liz screamed "Why are we here?"

Soul groaned "What's wrong never been in a graveyard before?"

Liz freaked out "No I've never been in a grave yard it's creepy and dirty."

Soul pulled the last scroll out ignoring her complaints "open this."

liz did as asked "I don't see what it will do?"

Soul tossed the scroll on the center grave "Maka."

Maka gave a nod "Right." her eyes began to glow "Come forth demon of death I open the gate that hold you there come and met the one who wear the red string that is tied to you."

Liz turned to Soul "I want answered what are we doing I want nothing to do with any of this whatever this is?"

Soul rolled his eyes "We are freeing my brothers and it's too late your both already involved."

The scroll turned to dust and sift through the ground of the grave. the ground began to shake as the coffin rose the lid facing them. Slowly the lid opened a a black hair young man stepped out fixing his suite.

The boy spoke calmly "Soul it's good you've freed me I I'll help as much as I can tell me what years is?"

Soul though a moment " Kid it's August eighth."

Kid smiled "Good." he walked to Liz "Hello miss thank you for helping me." he walked past them "Let's be on our way then."


	9. A tale of the past

It had been a week since the remaining brothers had been released and Maka sat with Soul with a confused face. A thought had been bouncing around in her mind. She'd been thinking about the things Soul said during the event in the library.

Maka closed the book she was reading and look up at Soul who was next to her "What do you mean I was like her?"

Soul rose a brow "Like who?"

Maka moved closer to him "Your first love why am I like her?"

Soul smiled "Because she acted a lot like you do she was calm most of the time her curiosity at times made her naïve her intellect was unmatched be her people but she valued tomes above all."

Maka nodded "That does sound a lot like me."

Soul smiled "I can tell you who stole her from me?"

Maka nodded "Please I want to hear."

Soul closed his eyes "alright I'll tell you." he sighed "I was young then I'd know her for years, and I'd loved her for most of them. When I had come to see her I saw her talking to someone he looked to be a dark elf. I heard the elf mention marriage and her agreement and felt my chest begin to ache like my heart had been ripped out." He turned his face away from Maka as he tried to hide his tears "It was several months before I heard from the village the messenger they'd sent told me she was ill. When I visited her she was deadly ill at death's door step I used my magic to spare her from her fate and I put the curse that choose you on her. The elf that took her from me is now the lord of the dark elves Asura."

Maka looked at Soul "Soul are you crying."

Soul continued to stare at the wall "I hurts to talk about it."

Maka moved to his lap placing a hand on his cheek in a soothing many "She made her choice and so did I unlike her I won't leave."

Soul smiled "You're too good to me Maka."

Maka moved closer to him "You haven't given me a reason to be."

Soul hugged her "thank you Maka."


	10. Freeing the Father

The brothers gather in Soul shrine forming a circle as they looked at each other waiting first someone to say something.

Ray sighed "Someone say something all this standing around is getting us nowhere."

Soul took a breath "Alright I say we free father and go after Asura and end this once and for all."

Black Star laughed "I'm in."

Ray nodded "Me too."

Kid nodded "I have to agree that it is the best course of action."

Chrona shook "I don't think we should."

Everyone turned "Chrona."

Soul sighed "Chrona we don't have a choice or do you want Patti to be hurt."

Chrona fisted his hands his eyes became stone "Let's do it."

Ray clamped Chrona on the back "Atta boy finally grew a spine huh little brother."

Soul led the others to the statue of their father "alright on my count using your power on the statue, Three, Two ,one. " the beams hit the statue it glowed for a second then stopped "What that should have worked."

"No matter how much power you put into it won't work It's not a seal it's a curse you have to take Asura out first." Maka stated from behind them

Soul turned "What are you doing in here Maka?"

Maka shrugged "Got curious and followed you."

Soul whispered in her ear "You nosie girl I should punish you."

Kid sighed "Soul now is not the time for shuck vulgar activity."

Liz spoke from the corner of the room "That's hypocritical coming from you."

Maka laughed "New word Liz."

Patti laughed from the opposite corner "Sis got a word of the day calendar that was today's word."

Tsubaki spoke from another corner "Funny I thought Maka was rubbing off on her."

Cass appeared on one of the bookshelves "I think it's the opposite Have you seen those two leave 'em for five minutes there sucking each other's faces off."

Soul growled "Alright enough anyone want to come out from the shadow."

Slow clapping was heard and Hero walked out from nowhere "Ever observant Mr. Eater nice place you have here my master will love it."

Soul growled "I will not let that monster take my home from me or thing else he took too much from me already."

Hero smirked "She still alive you know or have you forgotten her name?" he smirked wider "Hikari no tenshi.

Translation : "angel of light" in Japanese

Soul fumed "You're lying she can't be that was centuries ago."

Hero laughed "All these years she waited and waited then my master broke her spirit."

Soul growled "What kinda of a man would do that to he's wife?"

Hero laughed harder "She's not he's wife she's he's whore she agreed to so he wouldn't kill you."

Soul growled his demon form taking over. his finger nails were replaced with wolf like claws his became like a dragons and his body turned white.

Soul lunged forward hitting Hero in the face causing him to fly into the wall "She wasn't that selfless she knew I can protect myself." he struck again his fist glowing red "Now you pay for you lies."

Soul's attack went through Hero and formed a crater the size of his fist in the ground.

Soul changed back "Should have just did that on day would have saved so much trouble." he turned back to the others "We need to leave soon now that the scouts gone solders will come we need to get there before they start come."

Cass jumped from the book shelf she was lounging on "Alright superman and what are we gonna do while you and your brother are taking a trip into fairy land."

"The shadow world actually." Tsubaki interjected

Soul sighed "Simple the remaining four of you will stay behind should the troops start coming before we can get back."

Liz raised her hand "Question are they bullet proof."

Soul shook his head "Head shots a one hit kill does that answer your question?"

Liz nodded "Yes it does."

Cass spoke after the room went quite "What about Maka?"

Maka looked to Soul who nodded "I need to go with them so they can get back.

Cass nodded "Oh."

The gathered in the forest where Chrona was freed as the group acted as if they were going off to war. Soul stood with Maka waiting for the others watching ray and Cass.

Cass crossed her arms facing away from Ray "Don't die alright."

Ray chuckled "Come on I might die at least admit ya' care about me."

Cass shook her head "Not gonna do it."

Ray turned "If you're that heartless I be sure to get myself killed."

Cass grabbed his arm "Please don't die." her voice was weak and uncertain "Red string right."

Ray smiled "I ain't gonna die just stay safe alright, hold on." he took off the hoodie he was wearing and dropped it over her "So ya' don't miss too much."

Cass looked small compared to the hoodie "Go on there waiting."

Soul turned to Maka after the remain brothers had said there farwells "Maka do your thing."

Maka held out her hand " I call upon my power to make a bridge to the world of shadows doorway open."

A black hole like vortex appeared before them and they slowly stepped inside. When they reached the other side it was as dark as dusk with the moon high above and white sand in all directions.

Soul pointed to a large stone building "That's where we need to go."

Ray rolled his eyes "Duh fearless leader it's the only building for miles."

Kid sighed "Can we please get going if I am to die I wish to do it quickly."

Black Star smacked Kid in the back of the head "We ain't gonna die we might be severally hurt but we won't die."

Maka sighed "Nice way to motivate Black Star."

The doors to the building were easily opened with a good kick. The Inside was darker was darker than the outside they realized once the stepped inside. As they walked they realized the dark elves were nowhere to be found not even a trace of one could be found. As they walked deeper they saw a woman standing in the hall looking in all direction but there's.

Soul froze "It can't be."

Maka turned to him Soul what's wrong?"

Soul stared "That's her."

Maka matched his gaze "She does look like me?"

Black Star appeared between them "Yeah but she has boobs."

Maka chopped him as the woman turned "Tamashī?"

Translation: "soul" in Japanese

(to save time the woman will be called hime (princess) and speak English.)

Soul forced a smile as Hime ran to him and hugged him "I knew you'd come for me I waited centuries."

Soul nodded not looking at her "Hime I thought you did care about me anymore that's why it took me so long."

Hime leaned up and was about to kiss him but he stopped her "Hime there's someone else."

Hime released him "Oh sorry I didn't know." she turned to Maka "Is this her?" Soul nodded "She's pretty."

Maka held out her hand "I you truly love Soul I'll merge with you body and Soul on one condition I'm in charge."

Hime took Maka's hand "Done." their bodies glowed for a moment and Maka stood before falling foreward.

Soul turned "Maka are you okay?"

Maka nodded "I feel like I'm falling forward for some reason."

Soul held his nose "Maka how do I say this you aren't an A cup anymore."

Maka looked down "Damn it that bitch."

Soul shrugged "Just be glad your boobs match your ass

Maka face palmed "My perverted lover."

Kid sighed "Can we get going please?"

Soul started walking again "Ya' let's get going."

They found the throne room bead a head and sitting on the throne sitting there with disinterest. he wore a red shirt and black pants and shoes.

Asura stood "What a family reunion this is all of my brothers are here but where is father that's right he's a statue."

Soul clenched his fist "Today you die Asura your arm has dwindled down to nothing."

Asura laughed "Fools I don't need an army I am an army."

Ray laughed "brave words coming from a nut case."

Asura smirked "I see you don't believe me."

His body glowed and expanded (luckily so did his clothes). he made them look like action figures.

Asura laughed "I can squash you all like insects."

Kid formed pistols in his hands "I've had enough of your mouth." he shot Asura in the knee.

Maka called the brothers over after watching Asura for a moment "I have a plan have any of you heard the story of David and goliath?" the shake there heads "the story is that a boy used a sling shot and hit I giant with a rock and killed him I figure at if you can get one of those large stones and throw it hard enough you could kill him."

Kid put his hand under his chin "Makes since I say we try it."

Soul tossed one of the stones from the ceiling that Asura collapsed into the air. Where Kid kept it going by shooting it. Ray punched it as he hovered in the air. Black Star jumped on to from Ray's shoulders springing off of it and punching Asura right between the eyes and going straight through and landing in a roll as Asura fell to his knees.

Maka smiled "Not what I meant but it worked."

Black Star shook the blood from his hair can we go home now I need a shower?"

Maka nodded and created the portal home. After everyone had showered and rested they returned to the shrine.

Soul held out his hand and his brothers follow "We sons of death call upon the curse that holds our father within his stone prison." a silver light shot from their hands and again the statue glowed and began to shatter.

A Man walked from the remains dressed in a cloak and a skull mask "You've done good boy." he walked to Maka "It appears there's one to many souls in you body." he held his hand above Maka's chest and pulled out Hime's Soul "I've waited centuries to take this soul thank you for retrieving it for me." the soul vanished "You body should return to normal shortly."

Maka bowed "Thank you sir."

That man nodded "Thanks aren't need Maka it's my job to take the souls of the dead."

Maka froze "How do you know my name?"

The man smiled behind his mask "What kind of man would I be if I didn't know my daughter in-law's name I must be going soul you know how to reach me so let me know when the wedding is alright."

Soul nodded "yes father."

the man vanished in a silver light leaving g the group alone in the shrine.

* * *

This should make up for not post a new chapter for this story sooner the next chapter is the epilogue (The Wedding)


	11. The Wedding

Soul stood with his brothers they all wore black suites but they had on a different color shirt. Soul's was dark red. Rays was charcoal black. Black Star's was bright blue. Chrona's was a salmon color (it seems more masculine then calling it pink. Kids was stone white.

Soul walked over to the mirror and contacted his father "Father it's time."

There was a silver flash behind them as Lord Death appeared unlike his sons his suite was complete black his mask was gone revealing his true face. He looked the most like Kid with silver rings in his hair. He had traded his long coat for a trench coat.

Lord Death turned to Soul "What kind of ceremony did you choose to have?"

Soul ruffled his hair "We choose an unconventional style."

Lord Death rose a charcoal brow "explain."

Soul smiled "Since we can't exactly do it in a church we're having it outside just family it's not even a real wedding just an exchange of rings but we thought you'd want to be here for it none the less."

Lord Death and searched his pockets "I actually prepared a speak may I give it before hand?"

Soul nodded "I'd be insulted if you didn't."

Kid looked up at the clock "We need to go it's almost time.

Maka sat as Liz did her hair her face was calm but inside she was panicking.

Tsubaki noticed "Maka is something wrong."

Before could answer Maka's grandmother spoke "Before she met Mr. Eater she had a dream she told me it was a wedding but she told me it was of a man she didn't know that dream started all of this.

Maka nodded "I was dressed like this in the dream and everything else is the same the only difference was I was a bit smaller in the chest in the dream."

Liz laughed "Well Maka after years of being under devolved be glad you finally got bigger than a A cup You're a B cup be happy." Liz turned to Patti "Patti the makeup box."

Maka looked to her grandmother as Liz picked out her makeup. Now her grandmother looked young enough to be her mother. Her hair that was once stone grey now was almost as bright as Maka's golden looks the wrinkles on her face had vanished leaving laugh lines.

Maka smiled "Grams are you crying?"

Her grandmother nods slowly "you looked like your mother on her wedding day."

Liz steps back "No crying or you mascara will run." There was a knock on the door before Kid stuck his head in "There waiting for you everyone's outside."

Liz nods "We'll be there in a second."

The group sat at a round table in Soul's backyard as Lord Death stood before them hands folded behind his back a small smile on his face.

Lord Death cleared his throat "I may not be around a lot but I can see the strings of fate that bind these pairs together. For some of you it was love at first sight for others it took time but love is there. Even the loved once you've lost you still have love in your hearts. that is why I am happy to not only call Maka daughter but all of you that help to free my sons I hope a blessed future to all of you." He vanished In a silver flash.

Maka turned to Soul "I honestly expected him to do something bigger than that."

Soul looked up "you mean like fireworks?"

Maka nodded "Yes like fireworks."

Soul smirks "Maka look up."

Maka looks up slowly "That's what I expected."

Soul had maka pinned to the door to their bedroom nipping at the flesh her kimono exposed.

Soul kiss her throat "Why wear a kimono Maka."

Maka undid his belt "It felt like a good choice."

Soul gripped the sash the held her dress close "It comes off easy keeps me from having to rip it."

Maka grabbed Soul's tie and pulled his head up as his tongue licked her navel. As she pulled soul's tongue slithered between her breast making her shiver. Soul chuckled as she did.

Maka slid her hand down Soul's pants and began to stroke him "Whose laughing now sharky."

Maka jumped as soul's fingers began to tease her and he smirked "You tease me I'll tease you."

Maka whispered in her ear as she released him "Now quit teasing Soul."

Soul smirked "As you wish."

Maka groaned as he entered her. As he thrusted Soul's name escaped her lips in his native tongue. She came just seconds before Soul feeling breathless. Maka clucked her chest in pain before her breathing returned to normal.

Soul covered them and moved Maka to rest her head on his chest "Are you alright what happened?"

Maka looked up at him "For a second it felt like something was squeezing my heart but then it felt like a weight was lifted."

Soul nods "As long as your okay now that's all that matters."

Maka nods letting out a deep yawn "I'm fine now."

Soul smiled and whispers "All do whatever it takes to keep you that way."


End file.
